peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Berkovi
Justin Berkovi is a British techno DJ and producer based in London. "British techno don Justin Berkovi's productions offer just as much to advocates of pounding minimalism as to fans of the emotional ambient wing of techno. Born in Watford Other sources list Brighton as being his home town. (though he spent part of his childhood in Luxembourg as well), Berkovi grew up with synth pop and hip-hop. After experimenting with electronics and tape loops while still at school, he began focusing on music after graduating from Sussex University in 1996. His first major releases came on Sativae and Cristian Vogel's Mosquito label, and he soon earned notice with singles for dancefloor experimentalist imprints like DJAX and Force Inc. By 1998, he'd founded his own label, Predicaments, and recorded his first LP, Charm Hostel. One year later, After the Night followed." https://www.allmusic.com/artist/justin-berkovi-mn0000838248 Links to Peel "Closer to his heart still though was the opportunity for Berkovi to produce four tracks for the John Peel Session on BBC Radio One (1998) – a great honour bestowed upon Justin and a great feat when the Session was replayed a second time." http://www.aonpromotions.com/justin.htm Peel only heard the session when it was repeated, as he was 'unavoidably detained' on its debut, when the show was presented by Steve Lamacq. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *One session. 'Real Action' available on Kats Karavan: The History Of John Peel On the Radio (Universal). 1. Recorded: 1997-12-10. First broadcast: 10 December 1997. Repeated: 19 February 1998 *A Distant Teacher / The Institute / Grey Citadel / Real Action Other Shows Played ;1997 *20 February 1997: ‘Deviant (12 inch – The Crouton EP)’ Mosquito *27 February 1997: Thick Soup (12" - The Crouton EP) Mosquito *March 1997 (FSK): Deviant (12" - The Crouton EP) Mosquito *17 March 1997 (BBC World Service): Deviant (12" - The Crouton EP) Mosquito *25 March 1997: ‘Turn Them On! (12 inch – Predicaments)’ Force Inc. Music Works *07 May 1997: Gaddster (12" - 01273 Predicaments) Force Inc. Music Works *19 June 1997: ‘Turn Them On! (12 inch – Predicaments)’ Force Inc. Music Works *03 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Turn Them On! (12"-01273 Predicaments)' (Force Inc. Music Works) *23 July 1997: ‘Turn Them On! (12 inch – 01273 - Predicaments)’ Force Inc. Music Works *02 September 1997: End Up Smiling (12" - Gravel Heart EP) Sativae *03 September 1997: Driving South (12" - Gravel Heart EP) Sativae *11 September 1997 (BFBS) / 18 September 1997 (BFBS): 'The Heart (12"-Gravel Heart EP)' (Sativae) *18 September 1997 (Radio Eins): End Up Smiling (EP - Gravel Heart) Sativae ;1998 *08 April 1998: The Sunday Metaphor (LP-Charm Hostel) Force Inc *23 April 1998: Slow Burning Jeopardy (album - Charm Hostel) Force Inc. *28 April 1998: The Sunday Metaphor (CD-Charm Hostel ) Force Inc. Music Works *17 September 1998: One By One (12”) Predicaments *13 October 1998: Beyond Axiom (EP – EPGB) Predicaments *19 November 1998: Invasion (EP - Liquid Corruption) Mutter ;1999 *28 January 1999: Dodge ‘n’ Burn (12” – 01273 Violence) (Force Inc. Magic Works) *09 June 1999: Bitch Mechanique (LP – After The Night) Force Inc. *September 1999 (FSK): Give Me, Give Me (12" - Rich Bitches & Superstuds #1) Predicaments *21 September 1999: Antarctica (12" single – Rich Bitches & Superstuds) Predicaments *30 September 1999 (Radio Eins): Antarctica (12" – Rich Bitches & Superstuds) Predicaments *24 November 1999: Corrado (album - In The Bag) Harthouse *30 November 1999: Deskwork (album - In The Bag) Harthouse *15 December 1999: The Heist (12" - Badlands) Predicaments *20 December 1999 (BFBS): Twilight (12" - Badlands) Predicaments *21 December 1999: Through Night Filmic (album - In The Bag) Harthouse *27 December 1999 (BFBS): Through Night Filmic (album - In The Bag) Harthouse ;2000 *05 January 2000: Corrado (album - In The Bag) Harthouse *06 January 2000 (Radio Eins): The Heist (12" - Badlands) Predicaments *13 January 2000 (Radio Eins): Corrado (album - In The Bag) Harthouse *10 February 2000: Sustained Buxom Mad Chips (album - In The Bag) Harthouse Some problems getting this started: "Sad old man, I am.... The elephants' graveyard awaits." *13 February 2000 (BFBS): Sustained Buxom Mad Chips (album - In The Bag) Harthouse *22 February 2000: Twilight (12" - Badlands) Predicaments *02 March 2000 (Radio Eins): Twilight (12" - Badlands) Predicaments ;2001 *27 November 2001: 'The Beyond Hour (12”-Midnight)' (Equator) ;2002 *19 February 2002: The Fear Room (12” EP – Midnight)' (Equator) *21 March 2002 (Radio Eins): Fear Room (12" - Midnight) Equator *04 April 2002 (Radio Mafia): 'The Beyond Hour (12”-Midnight)' (Equator) ;2003 *January 2003 (FSK): 'The Ping Pong Track (12"-The Ping Pong Track + Remixes)' (Predicaments) presents Btrax *16 January 2003 (BBC World Service): 'The Ping Pong Track (12"-The Ping Pong Track + Remixes)' (Predicaments) presents Btrax ;2004 *28 September 2004: Rising (LP - Passion) Music Man *October 2004 (FSK): Rising (CD - Passion) Music Man *03 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): ‘I Can Feel The Sound (Passion)' (Music Man Records) External Links *AllMusic *Discogs *Facebook ;Footnotes Category:Artists